


The Nightly Visitor

by MoonLight_Heretic



Series: Cole and Alcmene Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole (Dragon Age) Being Cole, Cute Cole (Dragon Age), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Short & Sweet, Skyhold (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLight_Heretic/pseuds/MoonLight_Heretic
Summary: 'The glowing orb became her protector. It kept her company until she could fall asleep, then at dawn she would awaken unharmed. This, her young mind believed, was the result of her friendship with the giant star. In return she would protect it during the day when it slept in the mountains. How she imagined such a fete as guarding the moon possible, she couldn't remember. Even now as a grown woman, she suffered from the paranoia. This time it was justified. As Inquisitor she was constantly aware of the target she had become. How her safety was placed above others and the futile attempts on her life. Leliana had proven herself in preventing the assassination endeavors. Still, the fact that there was attempts in the first place made her uneasy. So nights like this -when her memories haunted her and her magic tormented her she stayed by the door, watching the moon. Holding a weapon close and a blanket in the other. Waiting for a skirmish that would never come. But of course, there existed a "Spirit of Compassion" who would foil her nightly ritual.'





	The Nightly Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So I apologize for my absence, life and pneumonia have gotten in the way. As you can see I post out of order. Once I have everything up here I will be able to sort out of the numbering and ordering of the chapters. There is much more to come. In this chapter we get to see a little bit of back story for Alcmene, please note that she goes by the made up name of Ett:twa, out of habit she still refers to herself as such. I switch back and forth between these names. There are probably many grammatical errors here, if you would like to point them out I ask that you be polite. Thank you and enjoy.

Under the great chasm in the sky, the residents of Skyhold slumbered, except for one. She smoldered in the dim silence. Smoke leaking from her scars and she stared helplessly at the moon. It had always been a comfort. A light in the dark. Alcmene had curled up in the corner of her grand bedroom. The two walls conjoining behind her was consistently reassuring. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried, but sleeping made her feel vulnerable in that ornamented bed. It's frame towering, with damask drapery and silken sheets. It was the centerpiece of the room, a bulls-eye for any enemy. This wasn't the first time she had chosen the floor over a bed. Her first arrival at Haven, she was given a room. Much smaller than her current one. The only time she slept in the humble bed was when she had been carried there, unconscious from closing the breach, the first attempt.

She preferred to sleep beside the door. If anyone was to come in and attack her, she would be ready, and they would find an empty bed. This meant that her WarAxe was also in arms reach. Often cradled like stuffed toy. It would be the last thing they saw as she swung it into their neck. Staying where she did also provided the benefit of a swift exit. She could escape if a fight turned south. But her habit stretched back farther into her past. When Alcmene was no more than the age of seven, She had an unnatural fear of the dark. She was permitted to sleep in her parent's room because of her persistence of trying to sneak in and do just that. She would squeeze between her mother and father trying with all her might to stay unnoticed. Often they would not voice their protests, rather they both silently prayed she would grow out of it. When Ansgar was born, everything changed. Finally her parents had what they desired. A son. The infant beguiled them both with a single yawn and they would fret over him like new parents, even though he was their fifth child. 

His bassinet was placed in their bedroom and they shut their doors to the rest of the world, including Alcmene. She was barred from entry. Despite her tears and screams she was always answered with silence, or worse her father would march out and spank her. Gruffly commanding her to shut up because Ansgar was sleeping. He would leave her there in the dark without care and lock the door behind him. So the young Ett:twa slept on the floor next to their door. Her back flat against the wall and her head resting on her knees. In the dark she couldn't see the shadows, because they were everywhere, she felt like she was being consumed by them. For they joined together and became fabric, pressing in from all sides like a black cloak. Clinging to each shadow was the anticipation of an attack by an unseen monster. Ett:twa regarded that memory with sick bemusement, for she had become what she feared as a child. A ghost. The ghostly reaper in the dark, hunting templars, mages, and everything in-between. She was a monster in a land ruled by angels. But, then there was Ausrine. 

Ett:twa felt her heart clench and she fought the tears that threatened to tumble. The eldest child Ausrine, would find her in the hallway and lead her back to her room. Ausrine became the replacement for her parents and she slept with her instead. However, there were times when even the protection of her sister wasn't enough and she would scramble to her parents chamber and jiggle the locked handle, desperately trying to get in. It never worked. So she would sit and wait for dawn. Huddled, with her arms wrapped around her little body to safeguard herself from harm. There were large windows scaling the hallway. Engraved with the Trevelyan coat of arms and around them massive silk drapes were held back with jeweled tassels. As far as she could remember the moon was always shining through. It's light soft and welcoming, unlike the harsh rays of the sun, she could stare into it without pain. It illuminated the hallway just enough to banish the shadows into the corners where they belonged and prevented them from spreading until the sun awoke. 

The glowing orb became her protector. It kept her company until she could fall asleep, then at dawn she would awaken unharmed. This, her young mind believed, was the result of her friendship with the giant star. In return she would protect it during the day when it slept in the mountains. How she imagined such a fete as guarding the moon possible, she couldn't remember. Even now as a grown woman, she suffered from the paranoia. This time it was justified. As Inquisitor she was constantly aware of the target she had become. How her safety was placed above others and the futile attempts on her life. Leliana had proven herself in preventing the assassination endeavors. Still, the fact that there was attempts in the first place made her uneasy. So nights like this -when her memories haunted her and her magic tormented her she stayed by the door, watching the moon. Holding a weapon close and a blanket in the other. Waiting for a skirmish that would never come. But of course, there existed a "Spirit of Compassion" who would foil her nightly ritual. She didn't notice him at first. He would always just 'appear' out of the absence of form. "Leave me demon." She heard the wood bend under his weight. Without looking up, she held her hand out, palm upright, preventing him from coming any closer. "I've watched you...from afar. You do this every night. Isn't it tiring? You need not suffer."  
"Go back to the fade...watch me from there and be quiet." She growled.  
Cole wasn't deferred. "I can't go there."  
Alcmene sighed and readjusted her head, "of course you can't."  
"The floor isn't soft, I know it just as you do."  
"I don't need soft."  
"But...you need to sleep. Otherwise..."  
"Otherwise what?" She looked up, patience lost. Then remembered her smoking face and buried her head into her knees.  
"I won't tell your secret, Alcmene."  
"Oh, will you now? You have no problem announcing all my thoughts to the world. What will stop you now?" Came her muffled response.  
"Because I've already known it for 3 weeks."  
That was unsettling and she shivered slightly, thinking of all instances he could have let it slip. She believed him, he wasn't someone to lie. "I should kill you..." She murmured, "but spirits can't die."  
"You won't feel better if you try. You are a good person. I know you don't want to cause harm to me."  
"Keep telling yourself that, Cole." She laid eyes on his figure crouching before her.  
"I can help."  
"You've told me many times. The answer is still the same."  
His eyes glazed over and he took a sharp intake of breath, "burning, always burning, my body is kindle for it's flame-" he hid his head under his arms, "it hurts." He grimaced. "Stop! Do not meddle in my thoughts!" She shouted.  
He had somehow channeled her pain like a conduit to him. She felt pity and guilt. Even alone in a stone room she could still cause pain to someone else. He slowly removed his arms and glanced at her like a wounded animal. "You feel this...right now?"  
"I'm used to it."  
"I-"  
"No. Leave Cole."  
"But-"  
"What did I just say?!" She yelled louder than intended.  
Startled, he jumped back but then inched closer.  
Her face had been a geyser for 4 hours, now it tapered off and she collapsed against the wall in relief. Eyes shut, now she could sleep.  
"If I watch the door...will you lay down?" Cole asked innocently after a pause.  
She lifted one brow and opened one eye. "You cannot guard it all night. Nor do I want you here while I am unconscious. You may try to possess me."  
Cole laughed at her suspicion. "After feeling your pain you'd think I'd possess you?"  
He had a good point.  
"Lure me into a false sense of security, then take over my body--its what you demons specialize in." Cole frowned at this. "I won't hurt you."  
As weariness drew her in, his offer sounded more and more tempting, however she kept her facial expression full of skepticism. "If it helps, I'll stay over here by the door." Cole suggested. "Or you could just leave..." Alcmene grumbled. "If I leave then you won't sleep." He tore at the loose threads in his gloves in mild aggravation at the thought of it. Alcmene sighed, "You aren't going to make this easy are you? Alleviate me from your persistent behaviors?" He stopped and cocked his head to the side slightly. "I don't understand...why would you need to alleviate yourself from me? I'm here to help." Alcmene stood, "Then you can help yourself out of my quarters..." She mumbled. "But-"  
"Okay," She spoke sharply, "as long as you stay put over here," she pointed near the doorway she just occupied. A giant smile bloomed upon Cole's face, Alcmene rolled her eyes at his simple minded pleasures and headed to her bed. She placed her WarAxe on the empty spot next to her and then laid down herself. "Doesn't that cut you when you sleep?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Why would you willingly hurt yourself?"  
"Because small cuts cannot compare to a life lost, Cole. It is worth it."  
"You could replace it with something else? Perhaps, something less lethal and sharp," Cole gaze wandered from her weapon to her face. "Like what? A shield instead? flask of poison? A mouse trap?" Alcmene turned to lay on her back and closed her eyes. "Maybe something to keep you warm and protect you...something soft instead of hard...maybe a someone...instead of a something." Alcmene's eyes flew open and she sat up and glared at Cole sitting in the corner. "If you are suggesting that someone is you, I can assure you that will never happen. Also, I would prefer if you remained silent for the rest of the night." She spat. Cole sat cross legged by the door, slightly rocking. A thought fluttered into Alcmene's mind, 'do spirits sleep?' "Alcmene?" Cole inquired softly. "What, now?" She growled. "Goodnight."  
Alcmene groaned loudly and pulled the covers over her head. Sweet Maker, what was she going to do with him?


End file.
